bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type #Iinsert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for 4. Click Publish 5. Still having trouble? Read this. 6. Have a suggestion? Check out the suggestions box. Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3. Not every week is going to be a physical battle, pay attention to the . 4. In the event of a tie, voting will be extended for one day, if it remains a tie by the end of the extension, then the whole battle will be a tie. 5. Starting May 19, 2013, all votes must be signed or else they will be removed and not be counted, you can sign using four tildes 6. Starting May 19 2013, all votes must be 50 words or less Something Awesome Coming Soon! It will all be revealed May 20, 2013. Battle |winner= |o1=Yukio Hans Vorarlberna |o2=Jackie Tristan |votes1=#Going to vote for Yukio here. He has much more he can do to counter Jackie's Dirty Boots. Let me point out the obvious point in the fact that Yukio can make his own dimensions and could easily just lock her in a dimension and keep her there until she died of starvation. Or he could lock her up, and create all sorts of nasty things to fight her. She would get worn down and with no way out then she would get exhausted to the point of breakdown. Now lets say that Yukio CAN'T lock her away from him and he needs to be in the same dimension to make it more fair. In that case he could just create a clean dimension. Her power derives from her boots getting dirty. If her boots don't get dirty, her power won't increase, then what chance does she stand? Yukio could create any number of things. Really the only limit to what he can create in his dimensions is what he can think up. ALLLSOOO lets say that SOME HOW Jackie can break through the dimensions she is locked away in (Which may be rough on her. Stronger characters than her were stuck when it came to Yukio's power.) Yukio could always lock himself away and keep building dimensions she would have to go through again and again. Her abilities are quite powerful, i'll give her that. But compared to the complex powers of Yukio's "Invaders Must Die" I'm afraid that "Dirty Boots" is far too simple and can be easily countered by Yukio. Soon to be Captain (talk) 03:10, May 13, 2013 (UTC) #Jackie's Fullbring is good, but it has one small flaw. It relies on her surroundings, where Yukio can create his surroundings. If the two were to be pitted against one another, Yukio could easily exploit Dirty Boots' condition by placing them both in a field with no sign of dirt or grime. Jackie would be entirely without offense, and Yukio could bend the rues of his virtual workd to do whatever he wants. (All this is taken using their normal Fullbring's, when NOT enhanced by Ichigo's power) Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 04:04, May 13, 2013 (UTC) |votes2= #Jackie's is much better. Yukio's takes some time to work, as seen when he transported Ichigo away, and Yukio's Fullbring does not let him directly defend himself. All Jackie needs to do is spit on her boots to get them to work, she knows hand to hand combat too, Fullbring just augments her abilities. #Jackie's Fullbring. Yukio's Fullbring has a wide variety of abilities, yes, but he can't defend himself directly, a trait that Hitsugaya exploited easily. Jackie's augments her leg strength, and she already knows how to fight in hand-to-hand combat. In a combat situation, that's more useful. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:48, May 13, 2013 (UTC) #I'm going with "Dirty Boots", simply due to "All Invaders Must Die" takes time to charge, and Jackie could simply use Bringer Light combined with her augmented speed to get in close and knock out Yukio, rendering his powers useless. Even if both were augmented by Ichigo's Fullbring, sure Yukio could spam missiles and spikes at her, but she could just coat herself in black liquid, and move even faster and break all the projectiles. Sicarius001 (talk) 09:00, May 13, 2013 (UTC) #I think "Dirty Boots" are better in a real fight because it really supports the strenght and speed. Yukios Fullbring is better for training and other stuff like that but not in a real battle. When they are enhanced with Ichigos Fullbring Yukios Fullbring is maybe as strong as Jackies unenhanced Fullbring and is a lot more useful but in a real fight to death I think Jackies Fullbring would be better because of the time Yukios Fullbring takes even if it is enhanced with Ichigos Fullbring. Raijin6 (talk) 17:45, May 13, 2013 (UTC) #Jackie's is better since hers is good for direct combat, not just summoning creatures and rooms. 23:46, May 13, 2013 (UTC) #Yukio's Fullbring is powerful, and I'm sure there's a lot of creative things that could be done with it. However, if it has a restriction its that it's structure must resemble that of a video game. There's a reason he didn't just seal up Toshiro and wait him out, and that's that a win condition must be provided. Any game can be beaten and so can Yukio's face. This one could be dependent on how familiar with video games Jackie might be, but I'd gamble she has what it takes to avoid the "Game Over" screen. I might add as well, that their attitudes would probably play a role as well, while Jackie is pragmatic and has a practical outlook to fighting Yukio is arrogant and underestimates his opponents. #well Jackie's fullbring is much more combative while Yukio's makes him too vulnerable at close range. so i gotta go with Jackie Regalo (talk) 20:41, May 15, 2013 (UTC) }} Past Battles Archived Battles Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is better? Winner: Retsu Unohana Love Aikawa and Rose Otorobashi vs. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tag Team Battle, Who would Win? Winner: Shunsui and Ukitake Sōsuke Aizen vs. Kūgo Ginjō, Who had the better betrayal? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Sode No Shirayuki vs. Hyōrinmaru, Which would you choose? Winner: Hyōrinmaru Rukia Kuchiki vs. Orihime Inoue, Who is the better female protagonist? Winner: Rukia Kuchiki Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is the bigger badass? Winner: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Tier Harribel. Who would win? Winner: Tier Harribel Isshin Kurosaki vs. Kisuke Urahara. Who makes the better comic relief? Winner: Kisuke Urahara Sōsuke Aizen vs Shūkurō Tsukishima. Who is the better Manipulator? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Yumichika Ayesegawa vs Rangiku Matsumoto. Who is more likely to receive Bankai? Winner: Yumichika Ayesegawa 6th Division vs 10th Division. Who would you rather server under? Winner: 6th Division Tatsuki Arisawa vs Keigo Asano. Who would you rather have as a friend? Winner: Tatsuki Arisawa Karin Kurosaki vs Yuzu Kurosaki. Who would you rather have as a sister? Winner: Karin Kurosaki Suzumebachi/Jakuhō Raikōben vs Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari. Which Zanpakuto kills the fastest? Winner: Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari Uryū Ishida vs Orihime Inoue. Who is the better Sidekick? Winner: Uryū Ishida Category:Bleach Wiki